


Happy Valentine's Day Shizuo. You deserve some love once in awhile ♥

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Shizaya - Freeform, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day! And a certain blond debt collector is getting love for once!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day Shizuo. You deserve some love once in awhile ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy Valentine's Day Shizuo. You deserve some love once in awhile ♥  
> Rated: G  
> Prompt: From the Durarara!!kink meme: Two characters exchanging Valentines Day presents! Any pairing!

“HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!!!!”

Shizuo blinked as two presents were shoved into his face. The two girls looked very determined, waiting to see which one Shizuo would take first.

“Oh dear,” Tom smiled, seeing his little kouhai all matured now. Why, just a few months ago, he was telling Shizuo how he should try to get a girlfriend. And here he was, surrounded by two beautiful young ladies.

Well, one being underage could be a legal problem but it was sweet all the same.

Bright faced and eyes closed shut, Awakusu Akane stood on her tippy-toe, trying to get her present to reach near Shizuo’s hands. Vorona pushed her present to her sempai face, her face turned away to the side to hide her blush as she held out her present in a soldier like manner.

Shizuo never received a ‘proper’ Valentine’s Day gift before, so he was not sure what was the correct etiquette to receive them. He did grab both of them at the same time and said softly, “Thank you.”

When Shizuo’s lips slowly turned into a shy smile, the two girls melted on the spot. Tom leaned to the side and watched on with a big grin on his face. 

“Open mine first, Shizuo onii-chan!” Akane held her fists together near her chin and pleaded.

“No, please proceed to open mine as your first order, Shizuo sempai!” Vorona also asked, standing up-right as if she was speaking to her colonel. 

Shizuo scratched his head. He wasn’t quite sure how to open both of these presents without making one of them angry. 

‘What will you do now, Shizuo?’ Tom thought to himself as he watched his Kouhai in the most predicament of his life time, though it was a problem that every man would be jealous to be in.

Shizuo gulped as he looked between two presents, both wrapped clumsily but with utmost love and care. The bow on one of them was crooked while the ribbon on the other was a bit sloppy. The presents’ wrappings were a bit crinkled with wear as if they tried to wrap it several times and failed one time too many before the final victory.

However, Shizuo didn’t need to decide as the third person dropped his present. Or rather, dumped it.

A whole bucket of melted chocolate poured on top of Shizuo’s head, covering him from head to toe in sensual goo.

“Happy Valentine’s Day again Shizu-chan~♥ I hope you receive my hate-filled chocolate this year too~” Izaya said as cheerfully as he gave his… not-so-proper gift that he always gave to Shizuo each year since they’ve met.

“IIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiZAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Tom sighed and shrugged as Shizuo got up and ran after the laughing flea as the two girls chased the blond… that’s not so blonde now that he’s covered in chocolate, with their respective presents, still trying to win his love.

-The End ♥


End file.
